


disappearing act

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: neither of them want to work for hydra. the way out is not an easy one.





	disappearing act

Kara always has a half-smirk on whatever face she is wearing at any given moment. It makes her seem almost amused with everything Hydra demands of her.

But Raina knows to look deeper, knows the pain in those lost-girl-eyes hiding behind confident smiles because even after years of practice, she can’t quite make them go away in the mirror.

She has never offered anyone anything out of pure motives in as long as she can remember. She doesn’t know why she does it now, not when Kara could turn her in so easily.

But when she asks,“And what exactly is your skillset?” Raina finds herself answering,“Manipulation, mostly. But I’m also good at disappearing. You can come, too, when I do it again.”

Kara freezes, stares as if Raina might not be real. Or probably as if she might be reporting back to Whitehall. Then she shakes her head.“You’re not that good. We found you last time.”

“They found me,”Raina corrects. She’s not Hydra, and neither is Kara. Not really.“With your help. How about you help me instead?”

She’d be a liability, in truth. The programming is a bigger disadvantage than the skills she has would be an advantage. But she isn’t about to make it obvious that she pities Kara.

Or perhaps it isn’t pity. Perhaps she’s seeking a kindred spirit, someone the world has broken and then shunned for no longer being whole. She just manages to stop her face from contorting with distaste at that pathetic thought.

Kara has yet to reply. Raina raises an eyebrow.“No? You’d rather stay and comply?”

It’s cruel, she knows that. But she’s forgotten how to be anything else.

Her back slams into the wall before she can say anything else, Kara’s hand around her throat, the smirk finally gone and a snarl in its place.

Raina puts her own hand on Kara’s. She doesn’t attempt to pry it away.

“When?”Kara finally asks. Her voice breaks. She’s wearing a face Raina has never seen before.

It takes a moment until Raina understands this is her own. She cups the burned cheek, and Kara’s hand drops from her throat to her hip.

“Soon,”Raina whispers back.

She doesn’t know how to keep that promise, but for the first time in a long time it is a promise she intends to keep.

She’ll figure it out. She always does.


End file.
